CANCER PREVENTION AND CONTROL PROGRAM ? ABSTRACT The goal of the Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) program at the Stephenson Cancer Center (SCC) is to build a robust, transdisciplinary CPC research and training program in order to reduce the burden of cancer in Oklahoma (the SCC catchment area), especially in the state's underserved populations. The program Specific Aims are: 1) to conduct community-engaged research to address the disproportionate burden of cancer affecting American Indian (AI), rural and other underserved populations in the SCC catchment area; 2) to discover the mechanisms underlying tobacco initiation, maintenance, cessation and relapse, and to develop and evaluate novel tobacco treatments targeted to vulnerable and underserved populations; and 3) to discover, develop and apply natural, synthetic and biological agents to prevent, reverse or suppress cancer disease progression in high-risk cohorts in the SCC catchment area and the nation. Highlights of the CPC program include: 1) a highly interactive team of cancer health disparities researchers who have developed collaborative, trust-based relationships with the state's AI and rural populations, leading to NIH-funded community-based research; 2) a highly successful AI Patient Navigation Program that has facilitated access for 1,554 AI patients (representing 54 different tribes) to specialized oncology care at the SCC over the past five years; 3) a growing and highly collaborative team of NIH-funded tobacco investigators who are conducting a wide range of tobacco research, from basic mechanisms of addiction to novel cessation interventions and emerging tobacco products; 4) a nationally recognized cancer chemoprevention team supported by more than $12 million in NCI funding (PREVENT and other) since 2012; and 5) a robust CPC- focused education and training program for under- and graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty, with plans for an NIH institutional training grant submission within two years. The CPC program has 27 members, representing 11 departments and a range of transdisciplinary expertise, including cancer health disparities, community-based participatory research, care coordination and delivery, novel interventions for tobacco prevention and cessation, emerging tobacco products, basic mechanisms of addiction and cancer chemoprevention. As of December 31, 2016, CPC program members were awarded $5,575,776 (36 projects) in annual NCI and other peer-reviewed cancer-relevant funding (direct cost). NCI funding ($2,637,717) accounts for nearly half (47.3%) of the peer-reviewed funding, highlighting the program's cancer focus. Total annual CPC program funding is $8,945,333 (direct cost). For the five-year reporting period (2012-2016), CPC program members published 237 peer-reviewed articles, of which 36.3% had intra- programmatic, 5.9% had inter-programmatic, and 64.1% had inter-institutional collaborators. For 2016, intra- programmatic publications were 42.0%, underscoring the highly collaborative nature of CPC program research.